Legend of a Dragon's Lament
by Valzoa
Summary: A re-write of my first fanfic. Enji is an enigmatic monk and thief. His long history has taken much from him. He runs from and denies his past at every turn, but how long before he must face that which he fears most, himself.
1. Prologue: The Mist of War

It was a misty morning in northern Serdio when Enji arrived at the fortress town of Hoax, his steel staff striking hard against the cobbled road. He smiled big as the guards sized him up. He waved gently to them, "Oh, hello again, my friends. Does the morning find you well?" Before he could enter, the guards blocked his entrance. He laughed and asked, "Expecting trouble from a kindly monk of Soa?"

The younger of the two guards sighed, "We apologize in advance. We are expecting Imperial Sandora to make a move on us tonight."

the older one scoffed, "And the last time you passed through, preacher, some supplies went missing." The guard tugged on Enji's robes, "We need you to remove your robe."

Enji's smile became more of an obligation than a greeting, speaking through his teeth, "As needs must." He removed his hood first, his striking red hair bringingcolor to the drab scenery. Removing the rest revealed a thick leather vest with a pair of iron bracers and iron shin guards over padded leather pants.

The older guard spat at him, "Pretty strapped for a man of God."

Enji replied without hesitation, "Soa protects those who protect others." The younger guard smiled kindly at this response as the search continued. All went smoothly, until the guard found a necklace string. Pulling it free from under Enji's shirt he grabbed the man's wrist, stopping the removal as a gem the color of cold steel dangled in the open. Enji growled, "That is not yours, Alverick. Now remove your hand before I make you."

The older guard froze, never having seen this side of the monk before. After catching his breath, he did as he was asked, sincerely replying, "I meant no harm, sir. Just keeping my men safe. We are at war."

The younger guard was surprised as well, Enji speaking quickly to right matters. "I'm sorry for the scare, Al. And, Bavo, don't worry. I couldn't hurt a fly, even with a rod like this." He tapped his steel rod against the stone wall. "May Soa guide your ways."

Bavo cleared his threat and requested, "Enji, could you join the men on guard duty tonight?" Enji paused as if to tell the young man again that their civil war was not his to become involved with, but before he could the young man hit a soft spot in him. "Some of us may not see the daylight again, and having a man of Soa there would bring them peace."

Enji let out a long sigh before he nodded, "I am no soldier, but if I can bring peace to these good men tonight, then I shall stay, Bavo. But you have to promise you will assist me with the dead at first light." When the young man nodded, Enji retrieved his robe, replacing it at his shoulders and entered the town.

 _Ages ago, years beyond counting, a young boy roamed the woods alone. A small dragon leapt out, seeking to make him its lunch. In a moment and a flash of dark light, a young woman struck it down. Slicing it open, she removed a shining gem. Turning to the red haired boy, a smile crossed her face and She then offered him her hand._


	2. The Flames Rekindled

As they walked, the young man lead him to their local chapel, the side chambers once reserved for prayer now repurposed into operating rooms for the injured that have been brought from other bases. Bavo tried to reassure him, "Look at this. When war disturbs their peace, they return here. Looking for purpose, or perspective."

Enji sighed, "They are looking for an explanation. But there is no reason for war that satisfies anyone." Before the boy can respond, he continues, "War is the design of those who seek the power to impose their will on the world." Enji walked into the corner of the chapel, tucked away and insulated from sound. He knelt down as if to pray and the young man smiled softly and motioned that he would be waiting outside when Enji was ready. As soon as the young guard left, Enji whispered, "I know you are there, Lloyd."

The platinum haired man appeared next to him in a small flash of light, "Have you reconsidered Emperor Diaz' offer?" This was not the first time the two had spoken, nor would it be the last. Even now, Enji pondered striking at him right now. Still, there was a patch of silence that not even the sharpest of blades could pierce. After some moments of this Lloyd growled and got ready to leave before a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Tell your master that if he is who he claims to be, he should know better than to play with this. That kind of power isn't for us." Enji's eyes seemed far more serious than usual.

Lloyd locked his eyes with the monk and sighed, "We cannot divert Soa's purpose. Our magic lessens over time and humans have become more primitive and violent since the dragoons. Prone to infighting and corruption. This world needs to be remade. But humans will do all they can to delay his judgement. Didn't you tell me it was in their nature to fight Fate? Best that it happens by our hands." The monk released his sleeve. "When you are ready to save this world, you know how to find me." The white haired warrior vanished as suddenly as he appeared.

Enji sat there quietly until he couldn't contain himself and swung his staff at the wall, the sound of the steel reverberating through the halls like a bell. Why? Why did all his friends go this road? Still, his mind fed him a doubt. The Black Monster. He had failed to stop it so many times, but this was the one chance to realize his true dream. His mind drifted for a moment as he found himself praying to Soa for the first time in years.

ooooooooooooooooo

He walked into her office, his platinum hair hanging low around his shoulders, wet from having washed out the coal dust he had used to color it before he entered. Charle looked at him as sweet as she always did, a large smile decorating her face. "Isn't that so much better? Why do you even go out there?"

He sighed, "I owe it to my friends. Zieg, Rose… all of them." She looked ready to comfort him but he motioned her quiet. "I abandoned them when they needed me. I owe it to them to make sure no one gets their hands on that power again."

Hesitating for a moment again she relented, "You know that the Black Monster will keep trying to kill the moon child… You will never out live it." Before he could speak, she produced a single glove, similar to the one he was wearing. "This will stop your time. Prevent you from aging. You may take this on one condition." She seemed pained but insisted, "If it turns out you are wrong… If it looks like the Moon Child will destroy all life, promise me you will stop it."

Taking the glove, he looked it over, eventually taking his current glove off, slipping the new one on, noting the slot for his dragoon spirit. He looked at her and nodded, "Without a doubt. They died protecting this world. I wouldn't throw it all away." He turned and walked away, a purpose in his stride.

oooooooooooooooo

It had been a long time since that vicious dance began. When he started down that road, he threw his old life away. And with every failure, he lost more of himself. Even this had been a hollow victory. And now yet another member of his past still lived. But this didn't feel right. It didn't feel like his way to seek the 108th fruit. The God of Destruction as his friend used to call it. But now that he knew what she was, he wouldn't stop the hunt. There had to be another way.

Bavo waved his hand in front of his friend's face. "Sir, it is time for the shift change and some of the men would love to have you call for Soa's blessing."

Enji jerked in surprise at the sudden appearance, but shook his finger, "That is not mine to grant. Still, I can wish them well. Just having me here is supposed to help, right?" Bavo thought for a moment and then nodded, "Most excellent." He stood motioning his young friend onward. As they switched over shifts to the night guard, he saw the man in red armor looking over the main gate with the head of the first knighthood. So, they were here. Why was he surprised? Sneaking into the kitchen, while motioning Bavo to stay put, he saw Shana exactly where he expected to, cooking for some of the soldiers who seemed to praise her for it. He chuckled as he walked up to her. "Well, Shana, how have you been?"

She seemed happy and tackled him, "Master Enji! You wouldn't believe it! I got kidnapped, but Dart came to rescue me! And then I met Lavitz and…" Before she could go any further he put a finger to her lips and motioned to the soldiers, as if to say that not introducing him to them was rude. She turned to them all, bowing and explaining, "This is Master Enji. He taught me how to use a bow and I used to think he was my imaginary friend."

One of the soldiers laughed, "With how he moves and how quick he vanishes, I'm not always certain he isn't imaginary." The rest joined into the laugh and gave cheers before clanking their mugs together. Shana looked at him curiously to which he just smiled and hugged her. She returned the hug.

Enji spoke softly, "Well, I would have saved you, but by the time I had gotten inside, Dart was already on his way. I caused some havoc for the more elite guards to follow, but to be honest, he did all the work. I knew you would be just fine."

She huffed, "I wanted to help out on watch, but nobody would let me take a shift with Dart. I'm glad I can help by cooking, but still…"

He released the hug and nodded, "You aren't strong enough yet and your armor is simply cloth. I would prefer you stay out of harm's way too. Do like I showed you and help from a distance while others draw attention to themselves." She sighed and then nodded, like a little girl that had just gotten scolded by a parent. He ruffled her hair a little and laughed, "I'm going to be out there helping too, so don't worry about Dart."

She smiled and laughed, "Maybe I can finally introduce you to him."

He shook his head, "No, because I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate my efforts to teach you how to fight. I hardly enjoy it myself, but you tend to be pretty stubborn when it comes to helping him." His tone got soft again as he mused, "You are really too gentle to enjoy war like the rest of us."

She looked up at him softly, "I learned it from you. You hate war too, right?"

He nodded morosely, "Yeah. I'm only here because Bavo asked me to stay. I am here to tend to the wounded and protect people like you during the battle tonight."

She laughed and stated as if it was fact, "Maybe there won't even be an attack tonight. You always have to jump to the worst outcome first, don't you? Were you ever a happy kid?" When he shook his head, she teased, "Oh, right! I forgot our last talk. You've always been a grumpy old man, right?" He winked at her and turned to walk out the door. "You keep yourself safe, okay, Master?"

He saluted to her, walking out. Tonight was going to be a tragedy. He didn't know how high the body count would get, but he was certain it was going to be steep.

oooooooooooooo

As he, Al, and Bavo waited at the eastern watch tower, the young boy mused, "Hey, what do you think about those rumors of a dragon? Do you think they really have one?"

Al spat, "Bavo, you don't really think the commander would make that up, do you? That or the man in green armor controlling it? That is too outlandish to be fake. I say it is as real as the folks who came here injured and screaming about it." When Enji remained silent, the older man asked, "What is your opinion?"

Enji pondered and shrugged, "I suppose it is possible, but I don't believe anything until I see it with my own eyes. Besides, if Sandora had Dragoons of legend on their side, that could be used to rally people to their side. Instead, the people of the black castle seem to hate the emperor and fear reprisal. Sounds fishy to me."

Bavo laughed, "I like your thinking! I'll believe they are real when I see one with my own two eyes." Enji looked at the boy with a smirk, seeing a bit of himself in this young man. It wasn't until the first arrow hit that this perception was shattered. Alverick was struck with a flaming arrow and dropped from the watch tower. Bavo froze for a minute before shouting, "Sandora! To arms!" Bavo tried to pull back a bow and fire, but as he tried, an incoming arrow was knocked aside with a sudden flash of steel. Enji's staff then swept his legs out from under him as three more arrows flew where he once was. The monk dove down next to him.

Enji growled, "You have the high ground, but they are hidden by trees. You couldn't get a clear shot if you wanted. Go to the ground floor and help the rest fight off the troops. I'll keep the archers distracted." The young boy nodded and rolled over to the ladder, sliding down it like in his drills. Enji stood once more, using his free hand to grab one of the flaming arrows, waving it like a torch as his speed allowed him to deflect shots. Doing this gave a few of the other soldiers time to get down from the towers before the archers could hit them. Seeing his chance, he leapt down, striking one of the Sandora soldiers between the shoulder blades with his staff, knocking him cold. He turned to see a woman and her child, "Get to the chapel and stay put. I'll be there shortly to hold them off." She nodded and ran off.

He looked at the soldier that came at him with a spear, attempting to skewer him. Before the man could even tell what had happened, Enji had deflected the spear, taking a step towards the man and colliding his staff with the man's helmet. Twirling it quickly, he smacked the spear of the man's hand and swept his legs, bringing him to the ground. As he heard the Soldier charging behind him, he turned to see something horrifying. Bavo, impaled on the spear while trying to protect him. Enji lost his temper, his wingly magic flying free, sending a fireball into the enemy, launching him thirty feet and melting a hole in the chest of his armor. Enji scooped up Bavo, trying to think of a way to stop him from dying. But a smile was on the boy's face. He weakly pointed to a figure floating in the air. A familiar face in purple dragon armor. Bavo laughed, "I got my wish…" Enji's face went pale and his face was one of shock. Not today…. Why today?

The raven haired woman clad in purple armor floated downward on rainbow wings and pointed her rapier at the man clad in red armor, and in a flash of red light, Enji knew what was happening. Fate was conspiring to change the world again. He looked back down at the now lifeless boy as the sea of flames was outshone by a living fireball. Enji could feel the scar on his neck begin to burn, and with that he vanished in a flash of light. He had an old friend to see.


End file.
